


never enough and no satisfaction.

by glitteryluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I cried while writing this, M/M, Sad Ending, anyways... the ending will mess you up, chaptered fic, couple of song references for good measure, im so funny hAHA, its not alright los angeles, why did i make this so depressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteryluke/pseuds/glitteryluke
Summary: Luke loves Calum. He really does. But, enough is enough.ORCalum breaks Luke's heart over and over again.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Kudos: 1





	never enough and no satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

**Luke still remembers the first time Calum broke his heart.**

Back in high school, they used to take it slow. They were all cheesy jokes and bright pink cheeks, giggling in the back of the class and fingers interlaced under the table. It was great, until one day it wasn't. The day began as normal, he got out of bed 20 minutes late and was rushing around his room to get ready. Except it wasn't a normal day, it was their _anniversary._ After having a questionably long shower, throwing on a band tee, and squeezing his long legs into the tightest pair of skinny jeans he owned, Luke was ready to go to school. He picked up his phone and saw a 'Goodmorning xx' text from Calum that made a pretty pink crawl up his cheeks. They'd been dating for 6 months already, but it never failed to stir butterflies whenever he got a text with kisses from Calum. He replies 'morning babe, pick me up for school? xx' and waits for him to respond. He's read it, though hasn't responded, and Luke is left confused and without a ride for school. He shrugs it off and calls Michael instead, who picks up on the first ring.

"HELLO?" Michael all but screamed into the phone. Luke flinches and almost drops his phone into his cereal, and can hear Michael laughing his ass off on the other end.

"You asshole! I nearly dropped my phone into my cheerios because of your stupid antics" Luke sighs, annoyed.

"Antics? No one under the age of 30 should ever say that word unironically bro. Also, cheerios? Ew, maybe you deserved it for eating such a shitty cereal. Crunchy nuts are way more superior." Michael retorts.

He doesn't know why he puts up with it. They've barely been friends for a year (after initially despising each other for 2), but they're comfortable in a way that only best friends could be. He begins to question whether he should subject himself to a half an hour drive full of this, when Michael says something that shakes him out of his thoughts. 

"-and something about the crunch just makes me uncomfortable, you know? Luke? Fuck you, you're not even listening." 

"Sorry, just spaced out. Can you come and pick me up? Pleeeeeaaase? " Luke begs. Michael has always been a softie for Luke, there's no way he'd say no.

"No" Michael, rather simply, and okay yeah Luke wasn't expecting that. "I might consider it if you do my math homework though." He adds after hearing the silence on Luke's end. That sounds more like Michael, Luke thinks. He's honestly considering walking the few miles it is to get to school when Michael once again interrupts his thoughts.

"Only joking Lukey, I'll be there in 10" He adds, giggling a little. 

Luke mentally prepares himself for the drive. It was going to be a long day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They get to school half an hour late because Michael _insisted_ that they take the long way, because "he liked to switch it up". When he suddenly stopped the car in front of Costa coffee, Luke rolls his eyes and sighs in the most dramatic way possible. He knew the 'switching it up' thing was bullshit. "We both know you only go in there to speak to the cute barista. Just ask him out already dude, as much as I hate school, I can't keep being late so you can drool over his dimples." Luke said teasingly. 

Michael was indignant, "I do not drool over him." Luke shot him a stare that so clearly says so-why-did-you-drive-two-miles-out-of-your-way-to-get-average-coffee? Michael just says "I'll be quick, do you want anything?"

"Yeah, just a brownie or something." Luke replies.

"Cool dude, see you in 10" he says, and with that he was off.

He certainly was not quick, hence the detention slip sitting in his hand. Serves him right for riding with Michael, though he only had to because Calum didn't respond. Thinking of Calum, where was he? Luke hadn't seen him all day, had to sit through double science without someone to hold his hand and whisper the answer when the teacher asked. He pouted all the way to the lunch table, where Michael was waiting for him. "What's with the frowny face?" He questions, though he can barely hear it because Michael has a mouth full of pizza. So it comes out more as "hauts hiff thuh frowhny fay ", but Luke knows what he means. "Still no sign of Hood?" he guesses, and Luke nods.

"He's not answering my texts Mikey, maybe I've annoyed him or something." Luke says dejectedly. 

"Of course you haven't done anything Lukey, he's just having a rough day. I'm sure he'll text you all about it later." Michael supplies, seemingly sure about it. 

"Okay." Luke says simply. They don't mention it for the rest of lunch, nor do they mention it after they've finished their detention. They both get into Michael's car and put their seatbelts on. There's a bit of an awkward silence: Luke fidgets and Michael shifts in his seat. Wordlessly, Michael begins the journey home, and the tension dissipates as soon as they hear a cheesy pop song on the radio that they can't help but laugh at because the lyrics were so ridiculous.

"That minivan that you drive really gets me going?" Michael repeats, amused. "Who wrote this shit?" he says, while laughing. Luke's too caught up in the song to realise they're driving to Calum's house. As if on cue, when the song ends, they pull up to his drive. 

"Why are we at Calum's house?" Luke questions.

"Because you guys need to talk." He says sincerely. Woah, Michael's being sincere, he must've looked really sad earlier.

He pulls Luke into a hug and threatens to run him over if he didn't get out of his car and go talk to Calum now. So Luke hastily complies and finds himself standing at Calum's door. He's been here a hundred times, but it feels different now. The red door used to seem so bright and full of life, but now it seems to be a sign that he should run and hide from whatever terrors lie inside. He was just being ridiculous, right? Right? Plus, if Calum hasn't been answering his texts, it's probably for a reason, right? Maybe he should just come back later. But he can see Michael in the car, smiling encouragingly at him, and against his better judgement, he opens the door. He hears a car begin to drive off and faintly connects that it's Michael leaving. But he can't be sure, because nothing makes sense to him anymore. He can see a jacket on the pegs of the corridor that makes his heart momentarily stop beating. Harry's jacket.

I'll add more to this chapter if you ask nice lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you think the chapters should be longer or shorter pls. Also, feel free to comment! It makes me write more. There's going to be 5 chapters at different points in their life where Calum breaks Luke's heart.


End file.
